


Sort of Exactly Like That

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Quick bit of pain and fluff. Currently stands alone.





	1. Chapter 1

The root stew, spicy and hot, burns her tongue. Seven swallows and feels immediately overly warm, sweat gathering at the base of her spine and in her armpits. Prickly points stiffen, blossoming heat over her skin, sensitive and distracting: an unnecessary biological response designed to hasten cooling her body when she is not experiencing a rise in the environmental temperature. The sensation is irrelevant, yet persistent and Seven can no longer instruct her nanoprobes to correct the physiological error. 

Having undergone the procedure to reprogram her nanoprobes, Seven finds working with neurotransmitter chemicals in her blood frustrating. Literally frustrating. Seven of Nine, former drone, must now live with the inefficient hormones of being human. Even a year later, she continues meditation with Tuvok once a month, and meditates upon waking and before sleep. Meditation helps center many wayward thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, she centers her thoughts on the sound and feeling of her lungs filling with air. Holding the air in, she focuses on the count of numbers. Then, finding an acceptable moment of quiet, she exhales slowly. 

Another chunk of leola root burns. _How delightful,_ Seven mentally intones in the sarcastic tone of the Doctor. 

On top of living with the physiological changes and evolutionary drives, Seven has come to accept that she can no longer visually assess certain people without experiencing arousal. Another bite and her nostrils flare. _Attraction is inefficient_. 

The Captain assured Seven that with time, she would come to identify and learn how to _handle_ her emotions. And yet here she is in the mess hall, still encountering feelings that defied logical reasoning--like her attraction to B'Elanna Torres. 

The resulting closeness with B'Elanna that came with over a year of working alongside engineering -- developing bonds is a function designed to strengthen survival -- had yielded an unlikely friendship. At first, Seven did not particularly give much thought to the rise in physiological signs of arousal. Arousal is normal for humans (and most sexually reproductive species) and Seven has found, to her dismay, that while logic and meditation do assist in managing emotions and hormones, such tools cannot erase the symptoms. And seeing as how B'Elanna is the Chief Engineer, getting rid of the source is not an option. Taking a long draw from the cup of water, Seven washes down more food and reasons that she if she cannot get rid of her emotions or their source, she must adapt to experiencing them. Withholding a sneer, Seven replays Captain Janeway's advice "Sometimes, as humans, we simply have to accept that we cannot change things to fit our desires." Looking down at the remaining few bites of stew, Seven realizes she will have to accept her attraction to B'Elanna. 

Another spoonful and Seven's nostrils flare again as she moves forward in her thoughts. If she accepts her attraction to B'Elanna, there are options she can explore. She can ignore her attraction and do her best to remain neutral. She could inject more social distance between herself and B'Elanna. It would be quite easy to instigate a conflict with the engineer and manufacture dislike, but knowing B'Elanna, Seven determines that creating conflict could mimic Klingon mating ritual, and that brings Seven to the other option--pursue her feelings of attraction for B'Elanna.

Normally, Seven prides herself on finding the simplest solution, and the simplest course of action would be to explore the attraction with B'Elanna. They are both adults, intellectually compatible, and both experience attraction for each other. Exploring the attraction would be the quickest way to determine compatibility and the directions that they could take in their relationship--whether it remain friendly, romantic, aromantic, etc. But considering the accident in engineering a month ago, reconciling the guilt of being responsible weighs heavily on Seven. 

She is used to being part of the solution of problems, not the source of them. So when she somehow missed the anomalous ion storm in Astrometrics, and the resulting flight path led them toward it with barely enough time to course-correct, Seven felt responsible for the explosion and wreckage in engineering. Responsible for the second-floor platform collapsing onto B'Elanna. Guilty because it was B'Elanna who shoved her out of the way of the collapsing platform. Guilty because if she had been able to hear it, if she had secured the console, she would not have remained on the floor and B'Elanna would not have had to save her.

Seven chews her food methodically, feeling a sense of anger bubble inside of her. She eats because she is instructed to stay healthy, but she resents the damp patches in her uniform from having to "eat food like a human." The sensation of moistened fabric on her skin bothersome as movement in the air leads to changes in temperature, causing her to reevaluate her sweating disposition every time the air stirs.

"Hey there, Seven," Harry cheerfully greets Seven. "May I join you?" Frequently, she enjoys Harry's company.

Seven frowns. She wants to be left alone, but it is not Harry's fault she feels--how had B'Elanna labeled it three months ago?--'crotchety.' She decides to open up to Harry about how she feels. After all, the Captain has encouraged her to "express her emotions".

"You may, but be aware that I am feeling...irritable." Seven stated. 

"Noted." Harry replies good naturedly. As she meets Harry's eyes, she sees him nod and give a brief smile before sitting down. 

Though she likes Harry, she remains quiet. If he wants to talk, he will talk. 

Spooning the small bites efficiently, she quietly mulls over her stew until there is no more to eat, pushing through the discomfort to acquire the prerequisite nutrition. The food sits heavy and hot in her stomach and she does not _like_ it. She looks up to Harry, who nodded as he chewed, kind eyes and no smile. The doors to the mess hall open and officers walk in; her skin cools at the slight shift in air pressure. _Unnecessary_.

Refocusing on her external environment, Seven calculates that she has ten more minutes in her break. She blurts "You do not wish to talk".

Harry shrugs, "Sometimes it's nice to just sit." He goes back to eating as if nothing is wrong. Seven looks down at her bowl and releases the napkin in her borg-enhanced hand - she has been accidentally breaking things when she was not paying attention lately.

"You are not going to ask me anything?" For some reason, Harry's silence was becoming just as grating. Why would he sit with her? A hot memory of explosions hit her chest and face and she clears her throat. Everyone knows B'Elanna Torres almost died because of her. 

"Is there something I should be asking?" He asks. His dark eyes, always so soft and kind, hold her gaze. He knows she is to blame but is too nice to say anything. Harry, always _so nice_. The thought wedges itself tightly in between her eyebrows. She should have done more, scanned further into the sector and everyone _knows_ she failed to do her job properly.

Seven frowns deeper. "Why did you choose to sit here if you did not want to talk?" Seven feels something inside pushing her. She will not be fooled by fake kindness. She was guilty. He has to know it.

Harry looks surprised and shrugged again. Shrugs are meant to convey that the speaker has no interest in explaining themselves or could not mentally find a means to explain something. Shrugs are useless. She closes her lips and takes a long breath in through her nose. 

Harry expounds in her silence "I figure: you're my friend and maybe you'd like company even if we didn't talk. And if you decided to talk, I would be here to listen." He smiles _kindly_ again and it bothers Seven even though there is no logical reason to dislike it.

"Why are you pretending to be kind?" Seven lowers her voice. "Ask the question you want to ask." The guilt is not subsiding and the bulk in her chest shifts angrily.

Harry leans back, lips pressing into a straight line. "Why ask a question to someone who very clearly said she was irritable?"

Seven clenches her jaw, breathing forcefully through her nose again "I want you to say it."

Harry has survived a lot in the delta quadrant. He has. And without being a braggart, it is impressive. Seven is allowed to be angry, he'd give her that, but he isn't about to be scared because Seven was experiencing emotional conflict. He narrows his eyes "Say what?"

"Say that I could have killed Lieutenant Torres," Seven nearly shouts, pushing her self up and leaning over the table, anger coursing through her veins. 

Harry watches Seven's face flush, but stays seated. He takes in a long calm breath. There it was, out in the open. He contemplates what to say. "Why would I say that? I would be in your shoes if--"

Seven's face reddens deeper "Because I made an error! It nearly killed her! I made the wrong decision and B'Elanna Torres suffers because of it!" The vein in Seven's forehead grows as she glares at Harry, daring him to say something, to fight.

And that snaps Seven out of her anger: she _wants_ to fight. Seven wants to fight in that moment. It doesn't matter who. Taking a deep breath at the realization, she looks around. Neelix is standing nearby, a hand out, concern on his face. And fear. Other crew members' faces snap down to their plates as Seven's gaze moves over them.

Shame. Again Seven swallows the shame and frowns. Another breath to collect her thoughts.

"Seven--" Harry begins, the gentle expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Harry" she interrupts. She knows she has not behaved appropriately. Something inside is pushing her, and she doesn't understand why she feels this way. "I should not have yelled at you." With that said, Seven picks up her tray and recycles it on her way out of the mess hall. No one makes a sound as she leaves, the whoosh of the doors audible in the silence of her wake.

* * *

B'Elanna is tossing the tray into the recycler in the medbay, done eating, as Seven strides into sick bay.

"Hey --" B'Elanna's grin freezes when she sees Seven's expression. "What's up?"

Seven glares over to the Doctor "I would like to speak with Lieutenant Torres privately." The heaviness in her gut persists, pulling Seven's brow down as she all but glares at the Doctor.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow and looks over to B'Elanna questioningly. "B'Elanna has three more days of observation before she can leave sick bay."

As he speaks, Seven stalks towards him. When he finishes speaking she arrogantly commands "Then please set up a privacy field."

The Doctor is clearly taken aback at Seven's tone. This is very unlike Seven. His eyebrows work over his face as he raises his chin. "I will not be coerced, especially since the lieutenant has not agreed to anything."

With that, Seven's laser-focus turns to B'Elanna. "I would like to speak with you, Lieutenant."

"I don't see why not," B'Elanna responds hesitantly, but openly. Everybody falls silent as the Doctor sets up the field and Seven walks over to B'Elanna's biobed. The Doctor presses his lips together sternly before stepping back.

The hum of the force field activate and Seven stands rigidly, eyes intent on B'Elanna. B'Elanna's hair is much shorter, having to be cut during the surgeries. The Doctor had not chosen to stimulate hair growth until he was confident of B'Elanna's head recovery-- and because she had threatened to "emasculate" his matrix if he stimulated anything beyond the start of hair growth.

As Seven thinks back, the events from the ion storm and explosion in engineering replay in her mind. The sound of B'Elanna's voice ordering her out of engineering, the initial reverberating explosion and subsequent deafening silence of the explosion that threw her to the floor. The sight of B'Elanna's determined face charging at her before ramming into her and pushing her out of the way of the collapsing second floor. Carey dragging her out, stunned, and locking engineering down. Her coming out of shock and pounding the engineering doors before trying to pry them open, trying to get to B'Elanna.

If her nanoprobes were operating fully, none of it would have happened. She would not have missed the ion storm, she would not have been in engineering, her hearing would not have been as damaged, and she would not have gone into shock.

B'Elanna takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, holding eye contact with the taller woman. Seven remains silent, steeping in her anger.

"Zot stopped by to turn in her homework. And give me a drawing." B'Elanna smiles, secretly ecstatic that the young girl had begun to warm up to her. Seven presses her lips together. Looking down at her lap, B'Elanna bites the inside of her cheek and looks back up.

"So." B'Elanna said, taking a deep breath and cocking her head to the side in an attempt to break the silence. "Haven't see you in a bit. Busy with repairs, I imagine." 

"Indeed. Acting Chief Lieutenant Carey is a good engineer, but with you... injured, it has not been as smooth as past repairs." Seven keeps her tone cool, though she simmers, anger bubbling through her desires to be rid of the unnecessary reaction. 

The dark eyes seem to ignore the surface conversation and absorb Seven's anger. The gaze is passive and penetrating.

Seven takes a long breath, shifting her feet, and raises her chin. She would not run from this anger. She would approach it directly. "I nearly killed you, yet you are treating me kindly. Why? It is not rational."

B'Elanna raises an eyebrow and purses her lips. "Did you explode the couplings on the upper level in engineering?"

"No, but--" Seven starts.

"And did you create that ion storm?"

"No, I--"

"And did you force me to stay after the captain gave orders for us to evacuate?"

Seven clenches her jaw, feeling her blood pressure rise again and the urge to be violent. "Are you going to interrupt me if I answer?" 

B'Elanna takes in a breath, feeling and smelling Seven's heightened state. This is new. "No" she answers simply. Something shifts and the air feels _closer_.

Seven lets out a controlled exhale. "I did not listen to you and because of that you nearly died."

B'Elanna sits silently, waiting for more. When nothing else happens, she exhales unimpressed. "And?"

Seven blinks. "And you nearly died."

B'Elanna snorts and rolls her eyes. "And what? You think you are the only person who has nearly died multiple times on this ship?"

Seven clenches her teeth "I am angry. I do not understand. People are being kind to me. I nearly killed you and you are... okay with it. The captain is asking how she can help _me_. Harry is offering to keep me company... I do not understand."

B'Elanna smiles, partly sad and joyful. "Have I always been kind to you?" She crosses her arms and cocks her head to the side. 

"No."

"And yet you like me?" 

Seven shifts. "Yes."

B'Elanna cocks an eyebrow. "So...." she lets her arms fall openly outward.

Seven glares. "This is not the same."

B'Elanna grins again, hands going to her hips and Seven feels the hot pressure grow. Their friendship has deepened in the last eight months, and B'Elanna attributed it to Seven's patience. This moment is anything but what she'd come to expect from Seven, and yet, it feels right.

"You are amused." Seven demands without question, the itchy heat to fight still under her skin. 

B'Elanna cocks her head, "I am enjoying the shoe being on the other foot." A smug smile pulls at one corner of her lips and it turns into a grin of satisfaction.

Seven's nostrils flare and she takes a long breath. She hates idioms, too. "You insinuate that I am behaving in a way that you would behave." Seven feels her spine stiffen at the idea of letting her emotions rule her actions much like B'Elanna has in the past.

B'Elanna's grin widens and she nods, eyes alight. She gingerly makes her way off of the biobed, biting her lower lip as she descends. Seven watches - she likes how B'Elanna bites her lip. And the way B'Elanna's muscled bare calves slide over and down the bed. There is something drawing Seven's eyes to B'Elanna. Standing straight, B'Elanna locks her hands behind her back and raises her chin, affixing a somewhat blank expression in place.

"Indeed, Astrometrics Officer Seven." B'Elanna cocked her chin, eyes glinting. She holds the stance and Seven's angry and confused eyes. She lets the moment lengthen, feeling it build.

Seven stares, lips pursed, taking a slow and deep breath. B'Elanna has made fun of her before and Seven enjoyed the humor. But this is not humorous to her. The anger curls more tightly in her stomach and she shifts, wanting to move her body from the cloying damp patches of her uniform. She wishes the pull of attraction would stop, that the guilt would stop. But it doesn't stop and her emotions are pressing in on her.

Looking back up to Seven, B'Elanna realizes something is off. Seven's body language is tense. _Fuck._ She almost always missteps with these things. And of course, how is she supposed to know what the human-borg is feeling, she can barely keep tabs on her own emotions. "Okay." B'Elanna studies Seven and takes a contemplative deep breath in and exhales. "Frustrated and angry, huh?" She narrows her eyes as if peering deeper into Seven's mind. There is a crack, and B'Elanna wants to run her fingers along the edges, open it up and see what's inside. These are edges she is familiar with, she can smell it coming from Seven.

Seven tilts her chin. 

"Is your body hot? Feel your blood clawing against your skin?" B'Elanna's voice lowers and she takes a step forward, her eyes fixing intently on Seven's. Dipping her gaze to Seven's lips and neck, she knows anger. She knows attraction. And intimately, she knows guilt.

The heat in Seven's blood shifts. The anger shimmers, now accompanied by the wiry coiling feeling of arousal. Her palms itch for contact, fingertips wanting to grip B'Elanna in anger and in desire.

B'Elanna's eyes watch her intently, tracking the sounds of Seven's breathing, the movement of her eyes and lips. "Feeling it get hotter? When people contradict you or ignore what you say?" B'Elanna takes another step, eyes locking onto Seven's. "When I antagonize you?"

Seven's breathing becomes shallower. B'Elanna's proximity sets loose a myriad of sensations she thought she was beginning to control, but now feels slipping away as the space between them compresses. Eyes lock with B'Elanna as her body flushes and her stomach turns, her mind struggling to focus on the point. If she could just...engage in intercourse, that would satisfy her curiosity. Assimilate the appropriate data on how B'Elanna's physiology affects her, qualify it, and then she can finally get back to focusing at work.

They have been "toeing the line" of their friendship for three months. Seven enjoys their flirtatious conversations and encounters, but finds herself questioning how much is B'Elanna coming out of her shell and how much could be genuine interest in Seven. This is the first time B'Elanna has asked such direct questions.

The dark brown eyes pull at Seven's fingers and she twitches, everything under conscious control. It is unfair how intriguing and alluring B'Elanna Torres's eyes can be. She wants to keep looking into them, to touch B'Elanna's face. She looks at B'Elanna's red lips and wants to kiss them. "Yes," Seven responds. 

"And your blood is calling out right now, isn't it?" B'Elanna's voice gentles at this question, and goosebumps skitter their way up Seven's arms. B'Elanna raises her chin slightly as she steps forward, only a half meter away. 

Seven purses her lips, refusing to acknowledge that B'Elanna was getting under her skin. The other aspect of their increased flirtatious behavior has been to push boundaries only to subsequently retreat or stop. Seven does not want to give B'Elanna the satisfaction of knowing she is bothered, though she also knows the shorter woman can sense many of Seven's physiological reactions.

B'Elanna's grin transforms in Seven's silence. Starting gentle, the smile is now wider and quieter. There is a sharp eagerness to it, predatory, as if B'Elanna smells a weakened animal and is looking to pounce. But B'Elanna remains still, eyes glinting. She bites the inside of her cheek again.

"You know, Seven, you aren't the only person on this ship with enhanced hearing." B'Elanna raises her chin and breathes through her nose, "And a heightened sense of smell." B'Elanna's eyes move down to Seven's lips. 

"What do you think I am hearing right now?" B'Elanna asks, voice low and smooth like velvet ribbons Seven once wore in her hair for a holographic date. Seven spent five minutes holding the fabric, fascinated by the feel of it moving under her fingers. B'Elanna's voice moves like that ribbon, tying things up in Seven's mind. Seven suppresses the urge to shiver and clenches her fists. Purposefully she schools her gaze away from B'Elanna's body and mouth, but when the shorter woman hums, her eyes dart down.

B'Elanna catches the movement and her eyebrows go up. She smirks. 

Anger and desire course through her veins. It is distracting and nearly overwhelming. Seven reigns it in. 

B'Elanna tilts her head to the side and peers up at Seven, eyes moving over the paler woman's features. Her voice softens "Why would I save you?"

Seven straightens her shoulders "Because you are honorable. You would have done the same for any crew member."

B'Elanna snorts. "Well, not just any, but most, I guess that's true." As the woman looks up, Seven catches a passing expression--fear?--in B'Elanna's eyes. Vulnerability?

Seven shifts. B'Elanna Torres is exhibiting signs of arousal, and has been for the last seven months. Seven finds herself wondering if B'Elanna has considered changing her stance on dating. Thinking of this also "puts fire in her veins" as B'Elanna would describe getting angry. In one moment, B'Elanna alludes to sexual attraction and the next she retreats. Seven wants the conflicting emotions and data to stop. B'Elanna is direct, but only to a point. And just like this moment, Seven is searching for clarification and B'Elanna is answering, but only to a point.

Watching B'Elanna watch her, Seven sees B'Elanna's face shift, lighten. B'Elanna raises her eyebrows. "Do you want to know what I think?" She waits for Seven. After seeing the nod, the lieutenant continues with wry expression "If it were me" she motions almost delicately with both hands in front of her "I would be upset because of my attraction to you." B'Elanna swallows and looks down. "And I think we both are aware that there is... a certain level of mutual attraction between us."

"Why would I be upset at that?"

B'Elanna continues, peering a bit closer "You are upset because..." B'Elanna huffs at this, clearly agitated by something. Looking around the floor, hands twitching more rapidly, B'Elanna takes a deep breath. "If it were me--experiencing attraction and a sense of guilt--I would want to do something about it." At the end of the sentence, B'Elanna's eyes look up tentatively as she exhales loudly.

"And?" the heat of her frustration skitters over Seven's chest as she flares her nostrils. Her coming here was pointless. And B'Elanna would now mock her for her feelings. But the lieutenant is not done talking.

"And you know I have a temper. So of course, you're feeling angry, you come to me, yes?" B'Elanna Torres tilts her head back slightly.

Strong conflicting emotions swirl and Seven feels mentally tired trying to reconcile all of it. She does not want to think, but she doesn't want to walk away until she figures it out.

"I came here to ask you why you are not angry with me, and you have not answered. Since you are not interested in answering, I will let you continue healing, Lieutenant." Seven turns to exit sick bay.

B'Elanna, feeling the woman withdraw, instinctively reaches out to grasp Seven's fingers. "Seven," her voice low with a serious expression "Knowing that you're angry, you probably came here to get a reaction. I understand that. Getting angry at me usually means I will get angry back at you because--" she takes another deep breath "Because you get under my skin so quickly. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted." The dark eyes look up at Seven, as if trying to communicate something verbally. And then B'Elanna looks away and the expression is gone, her voice even, "But even so, I am glad you came to visit." Emotions Seven can not pinpoint flash through B'Elanna's eyes before the shorter woman's eyes look back into Seven's "And it's okay to be mad." 

Seven feels hot sparks where B'Elanna holds her fingers and stares at their hands together. After B'Elanna finishes talking, Seven looks up and nods before walking through the field and out of sick bay.

The field dissolves and B'Elanna stands quietly, contemplating how badly she had messed things up by laughing at Seven. 

"Well, it is good to see everybody in one piece," the Doctor sarcastically pipes up from behind his clipboard.

B'Elanna narrows her eyes "I can change that, Doc."


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, sitting with Tom, B'Elanna realizes it wasn't just anger and guilt.

"You know, technically Lanna," the pilot gives her a knowing look with a hint of a grin "she has already initiated courtship." He sips from his cup, and if B'Elanna had been alone in sick bay, she might have knocked the cup out of his hand. As with most things these days, however, she settles for imagining it.

Seeing B'Elanna's expression, Tom puts both hands up "All I'm saying is two words: blood fever." Tom raises his eyebrows. "Humans can... sort of experience it, too." The blond eyebrows move over pale blue eyes and B'Elanna shakes her head, hiding the small grin. She was aware that in the course of their relationship, whether it was a sympathetic or psychosomatic response or something more, Tom would respond to B'Elanna much like a Klingon. 

B'Elanna hadn't thought of that. Yes, Seven had bitten her as son if K'vok, but she had been operating under the assumption that it wasn't Seven who initiated the bite, so that would mean that Seven wouldn't experience what B'Elanna was experiencing. It never occurred to B'Elanna that Seven would have any stakes in it.

She figures it was just Seven exploring her sexuality and flirting. They'd had a conversation over a month previous, about flirting and attraction.

_"And how should I explore boundaries without asking directly?" _Seven and B'Elanna had been discussing sexuality after Seven learned about Trill society and expressing frustration that human romance dictated people's approach be...more subtle. B'Elanna laughed, dipping her head and avoiding the flush in her cheeks.

"_By flirting, of course," _ B'Elanna retorted, amused. "_I've seen you flirt with Chakotay, you can't play coy with me." _When Seven remained silent, B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "_Or maybe it's not Chakotay...maybe it's someone else..." _ B'Elanna teased, biting her lip, thinking of the captain and the amount of eye sex she had seen from Janeway.

But Seven hadn't mentioned Janeway. Instead Seven shifted and raised her eyebrows at B'Elanna. "_What makes you think it's someone else?"_

B'Elanna flushed before tamping her arousal down. "_See? That's flirting."_

But now that Tom has said it, the bite had been bothersome for years--especially when B'Elanna was experiencing blood fever with Tom--because B'Elanna's body would respond to Seven. In the middle of engineering, Seven would step into proximity and B'Elanna's body would begin to hum, energy spiking along erogenous zones. B'Elanna had to temper urges that were meant for her partner, Tom. It had been confusing and very upsetting.

More than once, B'Elanna threw Seven out of engineering, angrier than a stuck targ at being aroused beyond rational means. Having Seven present at those moments was like having Tom run his hands over her body in the middle of her work shift. It wasn't acceptable and she'd be damned if she was the one to have to leave engineering. It drove B'Elanna nuts. Main Engineering was _hers_. 

B'Elanna never thought that Seven would or could experience blood fever. After all, why would she, as a human, experience Klingon drives? 

But a thought snags in her mind: what if Seven had been experiencing the same thing that B'Elanna had been experiencing? Would Seven understand what was happening? Going further, B'Elanna realizes that whether or not Seven understood, not once had Seven mentioned it to B'Elanna. 

"You know," Tom wipes his mouth as he finishes up his dinner, "I could always talk to Seven for you."

Fork suddenly at Tom's neck, B'Elanna growls. "Absolutely not." 

* * *

As soon as the Doc signs off on her release, B'Elanna is out the door and striding straight home. Stepping through the door, she undoes her tunic, drops her pants and walks to the sonic shower. Stepping in she sighs, the shower working around her body. Being cooped up in sick bay was frustrating. Adding together the frustration of having been immobile, having no privacy, and Seven's domineering display, B'Elanna is on edge. All in all, she is ready--no, _eager_\--to masturbate and shake out the build up of energy. She has _earned _it and she is going to take care of herself tonight.

Reflecting on Seven's anger, she realizes the situation was much different. If it had happened on the clock, she would have gotten angry and thrown Seven out of engineering and when she got back to her quarters she would have masturbated to ease the growing sexual tension between them. But this time Seven came to her already hot--and to her own surprise--her immediate response had been to goad Seven. Turns out she enjoys watching Seven get worked up. It turns her on.

She doesn't dismiss the emotional conflict that Seven was going through, but she can address these feelings later. With a deep breath, B'Elanna determines to vent this mounting pressure in her lower regions. She is going to take care of herself tonight.

Biting her lip, she recalls Seven's pursed lips and angry eyes, finger nails trailing over her belly. She lets her head fall back and one hand scrape over her breast while the other scrapes up her thigh. She wonders what would make Seven gasp as she puts two fingers in her mouth to get them wet before sliding them around her entrance. She grins as the thought of Seven orgasming with a stoic face passes through her mind. Perhaps Seven isn't so stoic, given her reaction the previous day. B'Elanna leisurely circles her vagina, content to take time. She technically has another week off before reporting for another physical exam. 

Gently curling her fingers upwards, she sighs. It feels good after being pent up for over two weeks. Leaning back against the wall with a smirk, she decides to move slow and steady tonight. Slow pace set, she runs her tongue over her front teeth. Groaning, she feels her body unwind and heat up. _Finally._

The door bell rings loudly and B'Elanna's eyes shoot open. Who would know she was home? She hasn't talked to anyone. Curious and irritated at the interruption, she steps out and into her blue robe, stalking over to the door. The panels slide open and her belly falls into butterflies.

Seven stands on the other side, small box with a ribbon in hand. She looks good enough to eat and B'Elanna's nostrils flare as she immediately scents the air moving delicately between them. Cocking a hand on her hip, she glares silently. Seven looks frozen for a moment, looking down at the hem of B'Elanna's robe. She raises her chin, ever stoic. 

B'Elanna could have been halfway to an orgasm if she hadn't been interrupted--if she hadn't been interrupted by the person who is causing the frustration. Taking a stabilizing breath to release the irritation, she raises an eyebrow and waits. 

"I am sorry," Seven breaks the silence and shifts, the light green blouse moving delicately over her torso while plain cut blue slacks hug her legs. B'Elanna appreciates the amount of color Seven has incorporated into her wardrobe. Seven has even worn what a vintage floral pattern--a pattern that did not exist in Starfleet's database months ago. It has been novel trying to guess what fashion Seven would fancy next.

B'Elanna raises her eyebrows and a small smile tugs at her hearts. "Oh?" She steps aside and lets her irritation subside, gesturing for Seven to enter, and the woman walks past. "Sorry for?" 

"For being angry." Seven's eyes briefly dart around, assessing the room, back straight as if ready to leave. Then, as if remembering something, she holds out the box to B'Elanna and waits. A moment's pause, "Am I interrupting?" Looking around, B'Elanna realizes it appears as if she were bathing or entertaining intimate company. Her clothes are on the floor and she is in a robe. Seven straightens her back, clearly uncertain of "how to proceed". 

"Only my first shower since being held hostage in sick bay." B'Elanna pauses, then continues "If the Doc didn't sign off on my discharge papers, I was going to realign his matrix." B'Elanna glares, referring to the doctor with a lower, more threatening tone. "We agreed that it was in our best medical interest for me to leave." She turns her face to Seven and smiles.

Seven grins and B'Elanna feels her stomachs drop--the brilliance of Seven's expressions seems to remain a constant interruption of B'Elanna's focus. When Seven smiles in five minutes, it will affect her just as deeply. Their friendship has proven this time and again. 

Looking back down, the engineer curiously eyes the box still hovering. B'Elanna plucks it from Seven's hands and weighs it in her own palm. Looking it over, she takes the few steps to the island and sets it down. Dark eyes regard Seven. "You're not sorry for nearly killing me?"

Seven arches her implant. "Should I be sorry you saved me from bodily harm, if not from death?"

B'Elanna grins as she steps closer to Seven and away from the box. "Fair point." She crosses her arms, suddenly self-conscious and not entirely certain what to do next. She had hoped to taunt Seven some more, but clearly Seven is better prepared today. It warms her hearts at the amount of self awareness and work that Seven puts into herself. She is proud of Seven's emotional maturity and willingness to confront her emotional conflicts. On occasion, it's inspired her to do the same.

Seven looks at the box, "It is customary to open a gift upon receipt. Are you not wishing to receive a gift?" 

B'Elanna glances over and grumbles, "Fine. I'll see what it is." She does not like opening presents in front of people very often. It is another thing that Seven has been making a habit of incorporating in her time spent with B'Elanna: pressing her boundaries. B'Elanna lets her do it because she has decided that she likes it when Seven presses. And because she enjoys the taller woman's looks. And voice.

B'Elanna walks over to the island and stares at the box. The packaging is bright, the colors bold. The amount of rations that Seven had to use on the box and ribbon themselves must have taken months to save up, not counting whatever lay held inside. So many rations for a shell. Closing her eyes, B'Elanna is back in the holodeck, sharing a Christmas tradition with Seven. She loves the tradition, but cannot bear to embrace it; the holiday wreaks of excess and comfort. Of human-ness. Of her father. But that day, they didn't celebrate the holiday as her father's family had--they pulled up a holoprogram of ancient customs and sat by a fire. They watched, B'Elanna's eyes round, as presents under the tree were unboxed, peeled, torn open. In those moments, the engineer felt a well-spring of fascination, of curiosity. What would people put inside? What valuable things did they hide to be purposefully revealed with such pretense and waste? The colors were wrong, even if humans employed a lot of red, but the pleasure of the spectacle remained.

At the time, Seven remarked on the waste of such a thing as a box and ribbons and paper, but B'Elanna disagreed vehemently. After all, she loves surprises. And she had said as much to Seven. _There is a... poetry to it, Seven. _

Seven tartly returned _Poetry is traditionally written, is it not, Lieutenant?_

B'Elanna turns her head and catches Seven eyeing her legs. Or maybe the robe. It isn't as if Seven reacts quickly to being caught, standing there, assessing B'Elanna, stoic as she pleases. Then, the blue eyes drift upward and meet B'Elanna's raised eyebrows with no affect, save the slightest tilt of the chin and hint of a smile in her eyes. Seven has no qualms about bodies or sex. If rumors held partially true, B'Elanna figures Seven is both adept at "engaging in intercourse" and avoiding it with her signature pointed remarks. B'Elanna has no idea what to do with Seven at this moment, though, as most humans she encounters have the decency to act sheepish. Seven clearly has no such compunction. Ignoring the electric current shooting up her spine, B'Elanna leans back against the island and rolls her eyes. What is she to do with Seven?

"So. Is this a 'sorry I got angry about you saving my cute ass' kind of gift? Or a 'maybe next time I'll listen when you're right' kind of gift?" B'Elanna bites the inside of her cheek with a smirk. She raises the box to her ear and gently shakes it, watching Seven. 

Seven patiently exhales, eyes leveling with B'Elanna's. "It is a 'I hope your ..." the blue narrowing "'cute ass' heals sufficiently' kind of gift." Seven straightens slightly as she steps toward the island.

Suppressing a blush, B'Elanna looks down at the box and back up to Seven, a dubious grin on her face. She sets the box down. "I forgot to ask, would you like a drink?"

She sees Seven refrain from rolling her eyes because both of them know B'Elanna is stalling. "Water, please." B'Elanna turns and orders the drink for Seven. As she hands the drink over, Seven responds "I hope you enjoy the gift." She then clears her throat and takes a sip, eyeing B'Elanna.

Sighing, she picks up the small, blue-green box. It has a caramel colored velvet ribbon tied simply over the top. B'Elanna secretly loves velvet and bites her upper lip as she pulls the ribbon loose, placing it gently on the counter. She huffs impatiently and drops her hands--still holding the box--on the counter "Next time, no gifts for saving your ass. I won't have enough space for them." 

The side of Seven's mouth twitches. "Noted, Lieutenant" she replies. B'Elanna can see what Seven's not saying: she could have opened the box and been done with everything by this point, but Seven remains silent. She knows bringing it up will give B'Elanna a way to further delay the ceremony. And she knows B'Elanna well enough to know that this situation makes the lieutenant uneasy. Most intimacy is not easy for B'Elanna, deserved or not. Granted, Seven seems to enjoy watching B'Elanna squirm under the attention, but in this moment, B'Elanna senses an anxiety. It is _irrational_ to be anxious, B'Elanna thinks as she gazes at Seven.

With a huff, she picks the box up again. Gently she slides the top off of the box and sets it down on the counter. Breath caught delicately she presses her lips together. Inside is a small and round white cactus with blue-tipped leaves. She holds it carefully and rotates it from one side to the other, inspecting it closely. Her hearts lift, constrict, and tears prickle her eyes.

It is a H'mnor cactus native to Q'onoS. A symbol of strength and renewal. B'Elanna looks up, speechless. She clears her throat "Where did you get this?" 

"I inquired with Reginald Barclay if he knew of any plant species or seeds that could be replicated. He was kind enough to send me a list and I selected something I thought you might enjoy, fitting within size and safety parameters." A pause then "And there's also trading posts. Neelix requests I look for seeds and edible plants on away missions." 

"This is..." looking back down at the plant, B'Elanna takes a stabilizing breath "beautiful." She bites the inside of her cheek again, focusing on holding back the tears. Quietly she murmurs "Thank you." 

Seven, proud of her choice, smiles. "I am glad I made an appropriate decision."

"Wait a minute," doing the math of what she knew of the plant's growth cycle "If you grew this from a seed, you must have planted this years ago!" 

Seven raises her chin and nodded. "Eleven months and two weeks in a hyperchamber, approximately, yes." 

B'Elanna stares down at the counter. Seven had either planted it eleven and a half months ago with the intention of giving it to B'Elanna or she had planted it for herself. 

B'Elanna doesn't even know if Seven _likes_ plants the way some people do. Tentatively, she pricks her first finger on one of the sharp blue tips and smiles sadly. It is one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given her. She wouldn't use anger to hide that she wants to cry even if she is simultaneously mortified and touched. She blows out a breath and clears her throat before looking back up at Seven. 

"So you think I'm prickly?" B'Elanna huffs, dispelling her tears and narrowing her eyes at Seven.

Seven's mouth twitches "I think you are beautiful." It's a simple statement and for a second time B'Elanna's throat is tight. "And prickly."

A laugh bubbles out of B'Elanna despite herself and she juts her jaw to the side before shaking her head. She has a strong urge to grab Seven by the collar and kiss her. Instead she sucks in a breath between her teeth and closes her eyes, pressing down on her emotions. Clamping her lips together, she holds them, keeps her feelings in.

Seven is watching as B'Elanna battles her emotions. Stoic and patient, she is content waiting. B'Elanna had told Seven she does not want any romantic relationships, but she has allowed Seven into her routine, bringing Seven into some of her most trying and emotional moments. Without words, they brought each other a little more into humanity, and into themselves, simply by _being_ there. They had grown closer, as the captain would say. And this does not count how, all along the way, B'Elanna flirted and teased Seven, gently smiling and smirking in her mischievous manner. With a glance and upturned eyes, B'Elanna sometimes obliterated Seven's stoic mask.

"Where should I put it, do you think?" B'Elanna asks, holding up the plant in the air and looking at it, desperate to move Seven's gaze elsewhere. She bites her lip and looks around her place. At this very moment, she realizes that not only does Seven have an attraction to her, she has an undeniably intense attraction to Seven. As B'Elanna looks around the room to find a place to put the plant, she understands that she will have to make a decision soon about whether or not to pursue something romantic with Seven. 

Admitting what she feels means having to answer to other crew members, having to justify she is good enough for Seven of Nine, and having to sit down with Janeway and the captain's stare. The alternative means hiding her feelings. If that is even possible. The succulent in her hand weighs on her.

Seven turns to look at the living room "Perhaps with your bat'leth."

Staring at the space, B'Elanna quirks her lips to the side and furrows her eye brows. "Mmnah." She sets down the plant and huffs again, her eyes watching Seven more than searching for a decorative location for the gift. She bites the corner of her lip as she stares at the blonde. _Kahless, help me._

She wants to fuck Seven right in this moment, to press her body into the lithe figure and just... touch her, put her lips on skin, let go. Glancing at the cactus, her hearts thud. It wouldn't be fair to Seven. Kahless knows she has been wanting to take things further. Worrying her lip, she exhales again, frustrated. Not to mention that she was just discharged from medbay. An orgasm sounds delightful, but sex with Seven? She isn't sure how her body would hold up. Not that she would particularly care, pain is common company with near-death experiences. Still, no point in making things worse after such a brief reprieve from sick bay.

B'Elanna takes a shaky long breath and refocuses. As grey-blue eyes narrow on her, she realizes she has been staring at Seven and Seven is staring at her. How long has she been staring?

She is about to make a comment when Seven steps around the island and behind B'Elanna. B'Elanna freezes, holding her breath and stiffening her spine. Seven couldn't read minds, right? She registers Seven's heat and resists the urge to lean back into Seven, to take comfort in the woman's touch. Seven leans forward until her mouth is a few centimeters from B'Elanna's ear "Are you feeling hot, Lieutenant?" Seven's voice is low and shivers canter down B'Elanna's spine. "Is your blood clawing under your skin?"

B'Elanna closes her eyes and bites her lip, holding back the growl in her throat. '_Damn woman is using my own words against me_, she realizes. Keeping both hands on the counter, B'Elanna sends up a prayer to a Kahless she does not quite believe in and chuckles slightly to herself. Of course she is paralyzed.

Until she decides she is going to face this and figure something out. 

Determined to stave off Seven somehow, she turns as Seven wraps an arm around her waist and tilts her chin up slightly. "I intend to kiss you, B'Elanna Torres," the tall woman says, mouth millimeters from B'Elanna's lips. 

The heat burns her cheeks and moves down through her neck and chest. She locks eyes with Seven and licks her lips "Uh-um, you could alw--" 

Seven's lopsided grin presses forward slightly and gently melts into B'Elanna's lips. Eyes wide open, B'Elanna hears a whimper and remains frozen, body relaying several messages all at once:_ oh. Yes, this is nice. Her lips are gentle, please don't stop_. Eyes closing, she instinctively moves her lips against Seven's, softly searching for a smoother, better fit. Everything else has stopped existing in B'Elanna's mind. 

Desire that had been put on hold for months flashes to the surface and she grips the edge of the counter with both palms, determined to keep herself in check. Lightning shoots through her stomachs and up her spine, urging her to reciprocate and to dominate. She leans forward into the kiss, a moan in her throat as she palms the counter obstinately, holding the rest of herself back. She had been the one who whimpered. 

Seven responds to B'Elanna's heat with a growl before breaking their kiss and nipping B'Elanna's ear lobe, hand gripping B'Elanna's hip.

B'Elanna yelps in surprise at the unexpected erotic contact and raises her hands to grab Seven's hair before shoving her palms back onto the counter. 

Seven slides her tongue upward, tracing B'Elanna's lobe, causing B'Elanna to bite her lip and whimper. "Seven," B'Elanna all but gasps, battling the intense arousal coursing through her body, "Seven, I--"

Seven moves her mouth from B'Elanna's ear and looks into B'Elanna's eyes. Blood pounding in her ears, she listens. She always listens to B'Elanna. 

"Listen," B'Elanna begins again, chest heaving as she takes in air, "I like you, Seven, I do, but--" B'Elanna's eyes search Seven's face, waiting for the words to come. "I am not made for" B'Elanna takes another breath, eyes darting back and forth "I am not like you, like other ...people."

Seven leans back a little, inferring what B'Elanna meant by 'people.' People like the humans aboard Voyager. People with no cranial ridges, no tempers, no cries for battle stirring in their blood. "Why would I want you to be like other people?" 

Seven waits a moment, then "Is your blood not burning? Am I mistaken in scenting your attraction?"

Her thoughts race as her breathing shortens. B'Elanna knows she wants Seven, that she wants this, but she also knows that it is not going to work. That her life isn't made for this. "Yes, but --" B'Elanna begins.

Seven gently kisses her again. Quietly against B'Elanna's lips "Please, allow me to comfort you. I am not asking you to marry me. I am asking that you share this moment with me."

Hearts thudding, B'Elanna considers this. Comfort and friendship, maybe something more. Nodding, no longer trusting her words she slowly brings her hands up from the counter and they hover over Seven's waist. B'Elanna's eyes lock on Seven's lips, unsure, seeking. Seven nods. As her hands make contact, B'Elanna closes here eyes, sighing silently before looking up to the blue eyes watching her. 

Seven's eyes are gentle as B'Elanna squeezes, fingers grasping Seven tentatively. 

Hearing Seven take a deep breath, she watches Seven tamp down on her rising desire, careful with her hands, with her body. She kisses B'Elanna leisurely, feeling the heat build, and slowly pulls away. 

"You had been taking a shower" Seven states, her voice slightly huskier. "Let's get you cleaned up." She leads B'Elanna the short distance to the shower and turns. One hand holds B'Elanna's fingers while the other slides down and unties the sash, letting the silk whisper apart. 

Seven eyes the parted robe for a moment before stepping back, untucking and unbuttoning her blouse, then unzipping her pants. She shrugs off the shirt and unclasps her bra, looking up to B'Elanna as she lets it drop to the floor. She watches B'Elanna unconsciously press her lips together and stare as Seven bends, shoving the slacks and underwear down. 

Seven straightens, her body bare to B'Elanna. Reaching out, she takes one of B'Elanna's hands, pulling it until it was just over her chest, where she presses it to her bare flesh. 

B'Elanna's hand feels the pounding of Seven's heart under the smooth skin. Eyes moving over Seven's body, B'Elanna realizes that Seven had chosen to leave scars on her body from many of the operations she had undergone. Barely visible, thin slashes of pale skin slightly more taught than the rest arc over her. It is a web's design in the morning light. Everything B'Elanna sees is Seven, and an overwhelming urge to touch floods her hands.

Seven steps forward slightly so that B'Elanna had to bend her elbow and angle her face upward, holding her breath as Seven lets go of the hand on her chest and slowly runs her fingers up from B'Elanna's collar and over her shoulders, brushing the robe off of the light brown skin. It slips to the floor as B'Elanna drops her hand. The shorter woman suppresses a shiver and stands quietly, unsure and afraid to speak.

As the blue gaze moves over her body, B'Elanna notices Seven's eyes stop at the darkened slashes from the accident, but Seven says nothing. Her eyes keep moving over B'Elanna, as if memorising the moment.

"Here," Seven again pulls B'Elanna's hand, leading her into the shower. 

Carefully, Seven maneuvers, leaning into B'Elanna to reach behind her and turn on the shower. Their bodies press together lightly and B'Elanna leans into Seven, arms wrapping around her waist as she kisses Seven's shoulder, feeling the sonic waves move over them. 

Looking up at Seven, B'Elanna stops thinking when Seven kisses her, she stops thinking when Seven slides her hands around her waist and hips and she is pressed backward against the shower wall. She stops thinking when Seven runs fingers through her hair. She stops thinking when Seven leads her to the bedroom where Seven lays her down and covers her with hands and lips and tenderness. 

B'Elanna stops thinking and opens herself, allowing Seven unedited access to her body and hearts. Just for now, she tells herself. Seven caresses and envelops and cherishes every centimeter. And when B'Elanna orgasms, body arcing, she doesn't think about what she looks like or what sounds she is making or how different she is from Seven, how she might smell or taste. She simply feels Seven's hands and body and lips. And when Seven presses into her again, slow and steady, B'Elanna moans and accepts it, reveling in the feel of her own body. Just for now, she tells herself as she willingly opens herself and Seven willingly gives of herself, the two pressing into each other again and again until B'Elanna pushes Seven's head away, all but whimpering for Seven to stop.

Raising her head, Seven disentangles B'Elanna's fingers from the blonde strands. B'Elanna's chest heaves, trying to catch her breath. Seven crawls up to B'Elanna and lays next to her, face propped up with bent elbow and palm. Blue eyes move over B'Elanna lovingly.

As B'Elanna lay there, bared for Seven, a sudden welling of emotion hits her. Like a wave from deep sea, it swells up hard before rolling over and crashing. Surprise registers first, followed quickly by the uncontrollable press of sobs and tears. Without hesitation, Seven cradles B'Elanna into her arms and B'Elanna, mentally and physically empty, begins emptying the only thing she has left: emotion. 

Frightened by her own lack of control, B'Elanna pushes at Seven, embarrassed, but unable to stop the tears. Seven pulls her into an embrace, rolling backward, forcing B'Elanna to lay on her chest. Long and deceptively strong arms squeeze B'Elanna close as she is wracked by sobs.

From under the embrace, B'Elanna pushes again. Seven opens her arms. 

Rolling away, B'Elanna refuses to look at Seven and wipes her face with her palms. Where in Grethor had that come from? She has never cried during or around sex - ever - and is mortified that this is the experience she had with Seven. A rising dull ache in her head is suddenly cut open--pain shooting through her skull as she twists to get up from the bed. She gasps, hands instinctively clutching the sides of her skull. Straightening her posture seems to help slightly, the pain subsiding a bit, letting her catch her breath.

A gentle and concerned voice from behind her as she sits on the edge of the bed, "Please, lay down. I will get you some water." Seven moves quickly and quietly out of the room. There are sounds at the replicator as B'Elanna looks around the room frantic for any item of clothing. 

Only gone for a moment, Seven returns, and as unsure as she is distraught, B'Elanna grabs the sheet to pull it up and cover herself. Another stab in her head has her doubling over and clenching her teeth.

"Go away." B'Elanna grinds out, trying to focus on the pain and conquer it. The sheet is forgotten as soon as the skull splitting sensation carves through her brain. It hurts so much. It hurts so much and she doesn't want anyone to see her like this.

She feels the bed dip next to her. Seven stays, quiet and waiting.

B'Elanna opens her eyes and glares "I said go away." Another stab of pain and she hisses through her teeth, "Qi'yah." Then "I said to fuck off!" yelling, though hurting her, is a form of pain management.

Seven raises her chin, an implacable expression of calm and determination on her face, "No," she says softly. 

Another stab of pain and B'Elanna, betrayed by her body, stares hard at Seven "Why?" 

A swirl of emotions moves over her face before Seven's well- trained stoicism returns. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, B'Elanna begins controlling her breaths to overcome the pain. She straightens her back again and breathes loudly through her nose. Silent tears roll down her cheeks.

Seven focuses on something beyond the lieutenant, undoubtedly assessing the variables in her mind. Having come to some sort of decision, she sets the water on the nightstand and leaves the room. B'Elanna hears a communicator and the Doctor's voice. 

"Yes, Seven?" his tone is wary. 

"B'Elanna Torres is experiencing severe headaches. Is this normal?" Seven's words are to-the-point, uninterested in being polite. 

A brief pause during which the Doctor mutters under his breath "It is to be expected that she will experience pain as her skull was not fully healed before she demanded I release her." More muttering and then "Is she well enough to come to sick bay?"

Seven looks over to the doorway and imagines trying to convince B'Elanna to not only allow her back into the room, but to go back to sick bay. "She is able, but not likely to go." She pauses "I do not think she will want to transport. May I assist in gathering the needed medication or treatment?"

Another pause "I am sending Tom with the appropriate hypospray and instructions. Please contact me if her pain persists and have her come see me first thing tomorrow morning."

Seven nods and her tone gentles "Understood. Thank you, Doctor."

She turns back to the doorway and B'Elanna can see Seven set her jaw in profile. Then Seven is back inside, quickly dressed and grabbing B'Elanna's robe from the bathroom floor before striding into the room. 

"Lieutenant," Seven commands crisply "Tom will be here shortly with a hypospray and instructions." Seven hands the robe to B'Elanna and clears her throat "We will see if he can help." Seven is not the jealous type, but her nostrils flare at the thought of Tom walking in to the room as it is. What they shared is new and she does not want anyone to alter it. 

B'Elanna clamps down on reserves that she did not know she had and stands, wrapping the robe around her. She doesn't want anyone else in her quarters and she doesn't want to see Tom right now. But her head throbs, compelling her to angrily walk out of the room, Seven hovering like a shadow. 

As B'Elanna shuffles to the couch, she takes in a deep breath and schools her features before staring intently at Seven. Glancing over her shoulder, she yanks at a blanket, trying to pull it down and awkwardly pull it around herself. 

Without thinking, Seven leans over, takes the blanket and adjusts it to a maximum level of coverage. As she finishes, she looks down to see one of the deadliest glares B'Elanna has ever given her. Her hands stop briefly and Seven feels a pinch of regret. 

"You were here to drop off a get well gift and I suddenly experienced headaches." Her tone is cold, but her shoulders shake, as if from exertion. The brown eyes soften a nanometer "Please close my bedroom door; it smells like we fucked in there."

Nodding quietly, Seven begins to worry that B'Elanna might need more urgent care. The shaking is not something she understands. She closes the door and adjusts her attire to make sure she does not look like she has just gotten dressed. She stands awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit next to B'Elanna. 

This invites another angry glare and subsequent hiss of pain. "Perhaps you should refrain from scowling, there appears to be a correlation," Seven offers.

B'Elanna stares at Seven like she has grown a second head before roughly grabbing Seven's face between her hands and kissing Seven thoroughly. She pulls back and stares a moment, as if waiting. Seven sits dumbfounded. 

A twitch of a smile ghosts B'Elanna's angry features along with a deep satisfaction. Seven clearly does not know what to say.

After another silent moment passes, B'Elanna turns, and feeling slightly less pissed, she mutters while rubbing her temples "Good, you _can_ be quiet."

Seven stiffens just as the bell chimes. 

"Come in" B'Elanna commands quietly, the computer opening the doors. 

Tom Paris peeks his head in and looks about. "Oh, hey, there you are!" He approaches with a smile, and if he finds it odd that Seven is in B'Elanna's quarters, he does not mention it. 

Instead he gets to work immediately, opening the case and adjusting a hypospray. "I was wondering when you'd have your first headache" Tom presses the device to B'Elanna's neck a hiss of the medication is delivered. "The doctor will be providing me with holodeck time for the next month," Tom smiles over at Seven and wiggles his eyebrows in good humor. 

Seven nods and B'Elanna rolls her eyes, tone sarcastic "Glad to help you out, flyboy." She cricks her neck to one side, then the other, testing the fix.

Tom grins lopsidedly and pulls out the medical tricorder again to scan B'Elanna. B'Elanna ignores that he has to be able to smell the sex all over her and tries to avoid acting like she's just had sex. "Thank you," she says, both grateful and wanting to get things over with. Tom looks at the PADD and adjusts the tricorder again, the affable expression held in place.

"Alright," he says in a cheerful tone "Diagnosis is that you still have not-quite and newly healed fractures that are going to need more time to heal." He nods towards Seven as if to indicate what he said made sense. "Big surprise, I know. My professional recommendation will be to use the hypospray every six hours or if it isn't needed often, use it only when needed. Make sure you're drinking enough fluids and--" he points a finger "make sure to eat regularly. Your body needs TLC." 

B'Elanna opens her mouth to argue and Tom overrides "I know you." At this, B'Elanna purses her lips and narrows her eyes.

Gathering his equipment, he places the hypospray into Seven's palm, eyebrows up "Only once every six hours, don't let her bully you from helping." Ever the good-natured person, he smiles at B'Elanna's indignant expression. Things gathered, Tom is up and headed for the door--sans any comment about sex.

The two share a look, both their eyebrows raised in hope. 

Right before he gets to the doors, Tom turns. "Oh, and my personal advice, Seven: go easy on B'Elanna for the next few weeks. Combining B'Elanna's two hearts with elevated blood pressure will probably trigger headaches." He grins knowingly and continues as B'Elanna flushes and takes in a deep breath. "I'd say keep it under three."

Seven nods, appearing to appreciate the insinuated information. "Thank you, Lieutenant Paris, that is good to know."

B'Elanna's head whips around and growls "I am right here!"

With a toothy grin and finger salute, Tom all but bounces out the door, leaving Seven with a silently fuming B'Elanna Torres. 

Seven then tapped her comm badge, hailing Tom. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," his amused voice chirps. 

"Not at all, Lieutenant," Seven replies, unfazed. "But I am going to request that you not mention our... situation to anyone else." B'Elanna huffs and rolls her eyes, muttering Klingon epithets.

"Of course," Tom's voice responds. "My lips are sealed. Now if you excuse me, I have another engagement. Paris out."


	3. Chapter 3

The battle of pride and vulnerability was evident on B'Elanna's face as she tidied up the cups on the island. B'Elanna turned away and walked to the bedroom. 

Then, as Seven took in a breath, ready to leave, she heard the words. 

"Would you stay?" B'Elanna stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, arms around herself and back to Seven. She looked over her shoulder, and in that door frame, in the robe, Seven saw how B'Elanna really was: shorn hair, angry scars, and lean muscle. And soft. Eyes that melted Seven's heart like radiant sun on snow. And vulnerable. With strength. Resolve. 

A small smile pulled the corners of Seven's lips and she turned to make arrangements to stay the night.

Seven stepped into the bedroom after replicating some pajamas. Undressing, she looked up to find B'Elanna eyeing her movements. Seven looked at the dark haired woman, finding that she understood the silence. B'Elanna's expression quickly darkened when she realized Seven was watching her in return. 

Seven smiled when B'Elanna looked her in the eyes, and saw the conflicting expressions move over B'Elanna's face again. She walked to the bed and climbed in, shuffling until she was lying next to B'Elanna. She heard a huff from above. B'Elanna was already in a tank and shorts, sitting against the headboard of the bed, a PADD on her lap. 

"Half the ship probably knows by now," B'Elanna muttered. It felt familiar and new to Seven.

Seven held back a grin. "He gave his word."

B'Elanna huffed again, this time putting the PADD down and crossing her arms. "You honestly believe that?"

It felt familiar and new to Seven. This conversation was like previous ones with B'Elanna, except previous conversations were never had in B'Elanna's bed, or after sex. There was a tender feeling under their words, Seven felt the raw growth of it spreading quietly in her chest. B'Elanna would not know what to do with this new situation, and Seven knew that she wanted B'Elanna to realize she was cared for. 

Seven sat up partways and looked at B'Elanna. "I do. Tom Paris has always honored his word and our agreements. This should be no different."

Narrowing her eyes, B'Elanna looked at Seven suspiciously. "Agreements? What have you agreed to?"

Seven raised her eyebrows, amused "There is no reason to be jealous. Tom and I have never engaged in intercourse." When B'Elanna's dubious expression held, Seven proffered "Tom has always been kind and open. As one of my first few friends, I choose to trust his word."

Despite the feeling of jealousy, B'Elanna had to agree with Seven: Tom may have joked endlessly, but he rarely crossed any lines and his friendships were as important as his romantic relationships. A small smile crept through B'Elanna's prideful moment. Dating Tom hadn't worked, but it had never been a mistake.

"Am I the person who should be jealous?" Seven queried.

B'Elanna snapped back to the present to see a stoic Seven awaiting a response. Clearing her throat, B'Elanna was taken aback. Seven wasn't jealous. It wasn't logical. Right?

"No," B'Elanna replied. "Tom and I settled things." She squirmed, still feeling indignant "Besides, you made things clear that this was... a moment." B'Elanna's poker face was terrible as she raised the PADD and pretended to read whatever was in it.

"Mm" Seven studied B'Elanna's features, knowing that the engineer was aware of her gaze. 

A long five minutes passed and Seven sat up and drew in air, pausing to compose her thoughts. As she was about to speak, B'Elanna sighed.

"I don't normally cry during sex." Looking ahead, B'Elanna quickly followed with "I mean, I don't cry during sex, or haven't before. It's--It's not like--"

B'Elanna stopped when Seven set her hand gently on B'Elanna's thigh and looked at Seven before looking down and away. Worrying the bottom lip, B'Elanna huffed again. 

"I don't want you to think that-- that I--" B'Elanna began again.

"That you are an emotionally barren drone incapable of grasping and perceiving the wide range range of experiences that all of us feel?" Seven supplied in a factual tone. 

At that, B'Elanna faced Seven and stared intently. Dark eyes softened as her hearts opened. She pressed her lips together and it turned into a sad smile as she looked away. "Yeah," her voice was quiet "Something sort of exactly like that."

B'Elanna put her hand on Seven's and watched Seven as the woman looked ahead at her bedroom wall. Shoving down the fear, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Seven's cheek. B'Elanna opened her eyes as Seven turned her face slightly. She sought the blue and grey eyes, finding that Seven was already looking at hers.

Sitting in bed after years of journeying in an unknown sector of the universe, B'Elanna felt seen for the first time. Slowly she pressed her lips to Seven's, closing her eyes and feeling the space expand around them. 

Blood beginning to stir, B'Elanna deepened the kiss and straddled Seven, hands delving into the heavy and silky hair as if cradling something precious. Seven's hands grasped B'Elanna's hips and slid upward, cupping and squeezing B'Elanna's breasts before wrapping around B'Elanna's back and digging in her nails. 

"We can't-" Seven got out between kisses. "Overdo-" a gasp as B'Elanna latched onto her shoulder "Copulating." B'Elanna cupped Seven's breast and moaned into Seven's mouth. 

B'Elanna kissed Seven insistently, words mashed against the blonde's lips "I can't --overdo-- Fucking. --Tom never said-- I couldn't reciprocate."

Fire coursed under Seven's skin and she pushed B'Elanna backward until they were lying on the bed again, with Seven firmly nestled between B'Elanna's legs. B'Elanna was pulling at Seven's loose shirt with a hand, the other hand under the fabric pinching a nipple.

As Seven dug her teeth into B'Elanna's shoulder, she ground into B'Elanna, wanting to feel them together. "I want to use a strap on with with you," Seven moved her mouth up B'Elanna's neck and then sucked on the earlobe.

"Please, yes" B'Elanna groaned, fingers clutching Seven's back while thrusting her hips into Seven. 

Seven stopped a moment. No one had ever agreed so quickly or enthusiastically before. Most of the women who had shared a bed with Seven never showed interest, using words such as "_well, why not sleep with a guy, then?_"

B'Elanna felt the stillness and capitalized on the moment, rolling Seven onto her back. She nipped Seven's neck again and stopped a moment to ask in a low smoky voice "Do you want me to fuck you with a harness right now?"

"Yes," came Seven's reply immediately, quickly followed by a "No, not tonight. You're still healing." Long fingers caressed B'Elanna's head and the darker woman growled in a low voice, closing her eyes and tilting into the touch. 

Dark eyes opened and seductively moved over Seven's face. The breath Seven had been inhaling stopped. Seven was mesmerized. "You sure?" B'Elanna purred and ran her tongue over her teeth. Seven registered B'Elanna's hand sliding under the waistband of her shorts, fingers brushing delicately over Seven's labia, eliciting a small gasp. 

Delighted, B'Elanna slowly moved her fingers over the same area again and was rewarded with Seven's eyes closing. She bit her lower lip and growled, lowering her mouth to Seven's nipple. 

"Yes, I'm sure" Seven growled back. She would wait until B'Elanna was completely healed before doing the things she wanted to do.

B'Elanna circled a couple digits around Seven's opening and whatever thoughts Seven had were immediately wiped from her mind. B'Elanna's lips pressed gently into the crook of Seven's neck as her fingers began sliding in and out, causing Seven's breath to hitch.

Following the gasps and twitches, B'Elanna pulled an orgasm from Seven. The tall woman wrapped her arms around her and moaned as B'Elanna gently pressed her forehead to Seven's.

"I want to see you come undone," her whisper rasped against Seven's lips.

Seven's hand clamped onto B'Elanna's wrist as she pulled into the woman. "Then do not stop," came the strangled reply as her hips bucked into B'Elanna. Seven's eyes closed and her breathing sped up "Harder." 

Growling, B'Elanna bit her lip and obliged, feeling Seven's wetness drench her hand. She pumped harder into Seven, eliciting an airy grunt before Seven's legs twitched wider and she cried out, "Yes, there!" The fingers on her hand digging her nails into B'Elanna's neck as the second orgasm railed through her body. Seven opened her eyes as she convulsed, the steely grey blues vulnerable. The wide lips parted as if to speak and then there was a flash of something indeterminate in Seven's eyes before she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "Yes," she hissed slowly as B'Elanna slowed down to match Seven's pace.

Thrilled, B'Elanna latched her lips under Seven's ear and kissed her way to Seven's mouth. "Again," she demanded, brown eyes focused on Seven's lips. Her hearts thumped and she felt light. 

Seven raised an eyebrow. 

B'Elanna licked her lips and made eye contact as she lowered her lips to Seven's clavicle. She littered kisses down Seven's ribs and belly, holding Seven's gaze. "Again," she softly said. "Please." That voice, once so angry, now a caress that stroked gently over Seven's ribs and lit fire between her legs.

Seven raised her knees and caressed B'Elanna's shorn hair. "Do not disappoint me, Lieutenant."

A lopsided grin disappeared and Seven whimpered for just a moment before B'Elanna ripped a gasp from her throat. Seven was not disappointed.

"Come here" B'Elanna lazily sighed, content. 

Breaking the contact with Seven's inner thigh, B'Elanna kissed a path up to Seven's neck and ear. A shiver ran through B'Elanna and she turned to face Seven.

"How long did it actually take to grow my cactus?" B'Elanna eyed Seven's features up close, finding that Seven remained beautiful no matter how far or close she was.

The question was not what Seven expected, but she answered plainly "I first received the list and information 11 months ago."

This information had B'Elanna raising her eyebrow. "Eleven months ago?" Unable to resist, B'Elanna traced a fingertip over Seven's jaw line and cheek bones. 

"Yes." Seven closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow next to B'Elanna. She did not want to reveal to B'Elanna how long she had been attracted to her. She let the long day and physical exertion begin overtaking her focus. She yawned, wide mouth stretching open to reveal many teeth.

Another blush ran through B'Elanna's cheeks. Eleven months ago had been right before she and Tom broke things off. 

"How is your head?" Seven asked. "Are you experiencing any pains?" Then before B'Elanna could answer, "Make sure to hydrate." Seven then yawned again.

Giving in to a yawn herself, B'Elanna spoke through the yawn. "Yes, ma'am."

At this, Seven opened one eye to give B'Elanna a dead-pan expression of being unimpressed. 

Smirking, B'Elanna drank from the glass left on the nightstand from earlier and rolled back to Seven. She stared at the resting woman for a long moment, as if she was going to ask something.

"I am ready to sleep, are you?" B'Elanna asked, her demeanor changing and she shuffled into the covers. 

Finishing another yawn, Seven nodded. "Indeed. You have, as some say, 'wore me out,' B'Elanna Torres. Now come make spoons with me, I wish to feel your buttocks in my lap."

B'Elanna chuckled softly and rolled over, pressing her ass into Seven's front. A grunt near her ear indicated that Seven was satisfied. 

"Acceptable?" B'Elanna grinned, grabbing the hand that wrapped around her and tucking it close to her hearts. She wiggled her ass for more effect.

Seven took in a long and deep breath "Yes."


End file.
